


Техника безопасности

by Jane_Doe



Series: Хроники военнопленного дельфина [4]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Gen, Humanized, Humor, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 13:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe
Summary: Технику безопасности нарушать нельзя! Нет, серьезно нельзя – хуже будет.





	Техника безопасности

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Cолнце и шляпка

– Поднимаю, – столбик пятицентовиков перекочевал на середину стола к нескольким таким же.

– Удваиваю, – теперь кучка мелочи увеличилась с другой стороны.

Торг зашел на четвертый круг. Прапор еще разок посмотрел в свои карты, взглядом оценил количество оставшихся перед ним монет и дальше решил не рисковать.

– Вскрываюсь. Две пары.

– Флеш, – Шкипер эффектным жестом выложил на стол трефовый веер, перекрыв им девятки и тройки Прапора. – Учись играть, солдат, – наставительно сказал он, подгребая к себе выигрыш. – Или хотя бы убедительно блефовать. Однажды это может спасти тебе жизнь, – он задумался, – ну, или позволит заработать на новый гранатомет. Когда-то я…

Пуститься в воспоминания ему не дали.

– Вы!..

Шкипер и Прапор синхронно повернулись к вкатившемуся в гостиную Блоухолу, ожидая продолжения, но тому, похоже, в кои-то веки изменило красноречие.

– Вы! Там!

– Френсис, ты что? – всерьез обеспокоился Прапор.

Шкипер, не переставая ловко, как опытный крупье, тасовать колоду, пригляделся к Блоухолу, отметил пунцовые щеки, ошеломленный взгляд, и догадался:

– Он влез в лабораторию.

– Ой, – Прапор сочувственно поморщился.

– Почему вы меня не предупредили?! – взвыл Блоухол, наконец совладав с голосовыми связками.

– Мы предупреждали. Неоднократно, – Шкипер не глядя раздавал карты. – Что непонятного во фразе «не суйся в лабораторию, когда Ковальски и Рико там вдвоем»? Ты нарушил технику безопасности, сам виноват.

– Но я же не знал!

– Теперь знаешь. Тебе от этого легче?

– Я думал, они там что-то изобретают, интересное! В смысле, Ковальски изобретает, а Рико на подхвате. Но это… Мне до конца жизни будет о чем рассказывать на сеансах психотерапии. Я совершенно точно не хотел знать, в каких еще местах у вашего маньяка шрамы. И Ковальски… Как это вообще возможно?

– Ковальски любит Рико. Рико любит Ковальски и взбитые сливки. Что тут невозможного? – рассеянно отозвался Прапор, изучая доставшийся ему расклад и безуспешно пытаясь скрыть, что он от него далеко не в восторге.

– Сливки?

– А что, нет? – удивился Прапор.

– Кажется, это был шоколадный сироп, – пробормотал Блоухол. – Я, знаешь ли, особо не всматривался. Это зрелище и без того будет преследовать меня в кошмарных снах. Шкипер, ты же здесь вроде оплот порядка, морали и дисциплины, – «оплот» неодобрительно покосился на Блоухола, уловив издевку в голосе, – как ты вообще допускаешь подобное?

– Не вижу проблемы. Их работе это не мешает, скорее наоборот. В общей спальне ночевать в одной койке я им не позволяю, тут не дом свиданий, да и Прапор еще слишком молод для всякого такого…

Френсис заинтригованно проследил за тем, как ярко, до ушей, краснеет Прапор, и пришел к выводу, что младший из отряда, вопреки всем стараниям Шкипера, уже благополучно успел «всякого такого» и наслушаться, и насмотреться. Особенно в свете замечания о сливках.

– А лаборатория – вотчина Ковальски, – невозмутимо продолжал Шкипер, – там пусть делают, что душа пожелает.

– Они и делают, – пробурчал Френсис. – И позволь тебя уверить, к духовным желаниям эти действия никакого отношения не имеют.

Притихнув, он некоторое время молча наблюдал за игрой, но надолго его не хватило.

– Это что такое, покер? Я тоже хочу. А почему ставки такие маленькие?

– Потому что здесь не казино Монте-Карло. Ставки символические, для интереса, – терпеливо, как ребенку, объяснил ему Шкипер. – А ты уже раскатал губу сорвать банк?

– Мне понадобится много денег на лечение психотравмы, – вздохнул Френсис и, подкатившись поближе, основательно устроился за столом. – Шкипер, раздавай.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018 для команды Penguins of Madagascar.


End file.
